


smile

by Supernerdo13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, it'll make ya squee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernerdo13/pseuds/Supernerdo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Dave strider and i am in love with my best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smile

my name is dave strider and i am in love with my best friend.

this does not mean i wanna bang him against a wall or see him naked

no

i wanna see him smile and hold his hand. i wanna hear his laugh.

but, alas, he is straight as an arrow... 

 

* * *

  
"daaaave you've been in there for hours!" john calls as i put on my tie. today was prom and john and i are going together. as bros.

goddamn it egderp,

i check the mirror one last time and let out a deep breathe.

i go down the stairs and john smiles and snorts as he offers me his arm sarcastically. i feel my ears warm as i take it. bro snorts in ironic laughter and snaps a quick picture, a small smile forming at the corner of my lips.

* * *

me and john dance

i kissed his cheek 

we got voted the prom kings.

he giggled

 we took pictures together. 

he smiled

i laid my head on his chest

i held his hand.

we were everything i ever wanted to be.

i was happy.

but even dreams must come to an end.

* * *

 

at the end of the night he drove me home and walked me to the door like the gentle man he is and bowed to kiss my hand.

"oh egbert" i said "you charmer"

he snorted and turned away.

"see you tomorrow bro." he said as he jogged back to his car.

i leaned against my door and sighed. lovesick.

* * *

the next day at school i reached for his hand and he looked at me funny.

"dude. what the hell?"

i blushed and looked down "well... last night... we-"

"dude. dave." he interupted. "that was for fun. it wasn't serious."

it was in that moment i was glad for my shades as i shook my head and he asked me if something is wrong. i mumbled a "no. see ya in homeroom" and walked out of school.

but...

at least...

i made him smile.

even if just for a moment.

 


End file.
